fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inkling (Smash 5)
'''Inkling makes her first appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. While not the official name for these characters, the Inkling hails from the Splatoon series. They are known for painting an entire ink in their own ink! This carries over to Super Smash Bros. with Inklings using the ink to try and bolster their own power and control the stage. Inklings come in two genders and a wide range of colors and clothing. Attributes Inkling has several unique abilities besides firing ink out of her guns. She has a wide variety of guns and ammo has her disposal that can be use in various situations. She has 25 spots of ammo available for her and most of her attacks require her using up the ammo for attacks so players must wisely use the ammo without running out. If the required number of spots for ammo is not available, the Inkling can' perform the attack and an x appears. This can be a hindrance especially for her recovery moves. However, ground rolling and dodging will refill her ink tank by 3 spots each time since she creates a puddle of ink and hides in it. She is a projectile master and is capable of firing her ammo while walking, crawling, and even jumping though her weakest ammo doesn’t really hurt much. However, where she shines is the ability to paint the stage with ink which not only accelerates her movements but also slows down other players or can cause them to slip. However, players can get rid of the ink by KO’ing Inkling, damaging her (in which it slowly vanishes), performing special abilities, stage hazards/effects, or just by waiting it out. For this reason, Inkling is a projectile and zoning master. Inkling is a rather slow character that is forced to accelerate herself by utilizing paint as a way to push herself forward. She is able to shoot and walk at the same time albeit it slows her down when doing that. Her jump is below average do the equipment she carries. When Inkling rolls, she transforms into her Squid form and dives backward/forward before reforming again. When she does a ground dodge, she transforms into a Squid and then reforms when coming back up. Her air dodge causes her to spin in the air. Moveset Move Set Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Inkling cocks her gun, grins, and points it at the player. (Up) *Inkling transforms into Squid form and motions the player to “come here” with a tentacle. (Right) *Inkling twirls around while slightly spraying ink (has no affect on game play). (Left) *Inkling blows a bubble of ink from her mouth. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Inkling takes her ink gun and cocks it with a clicking sound. *''Inkling points to the right, to the left, and then targets the screen.'' *''Inkling emerges from squid form and looks angry.'' On Screen Appearance *Inkling appears from ink splattered on the ground in Squid Form and transforms into human form. *''Inkling comes diving from the top of the stage in Squid form, splashes down, and emerges in Human form.'' *''Ink appears splattered in a spot. Inkling appears covered in ink, wipes it all away, and readies herself.'' Victory Animations *Inkling holds up her gun and does a thumbs down to the camera. *Inkling transforms into Squid form and jumps around the area. *Inkling smirks and fires a volley of shots into the camera. *''Inkling dodges ink shots being fired at her and then fires a ink rocket of scree and smiles to herself.'' *''Inkling transforms into Squid form, vanishes, and then appears in Squid form very close to the camera.'' *''Inkling fires several shots to the left and then smiles as she holds her gun up.'' Crowd Cheer Alternating male and female cheer saying “Iiiiiiiiiinkling! Iiiiiiiiiiiinkling!” Victory Fanfare A remix of the main theme song for Splatoon along with vocals and beat of the original song. Fighting Stance Inkling is facing forward with one hand on the trigger and one hand on the barrel of the ink gun. Her/His knees are slightly bent as she slightly moves up and down and the tentacle hair bounces. Idle Poses *Inkling moves her fingers along the barrel of the gun. *Inkling stops bouncing, peers forward, and then continues. *''Inkling checks her ink barrel on the back.'' *''Inkling looks to the right and to the left and then smiles.'' Misc Animations Crouching Inkling squats close to the ground while sighting her ink gun. Jump Inkling jumps into the air with only one hand on the gun. Rolling TInkling transforms into the squid and vanishes into the ground and then reappears. Ground Dodge Inkling transforms into a squid and vanishes into the ground quickly. Walking Inkling walks forward with both hands on the gun at a good pace. Dash Inkling runs forward more quicker than her walking with greater strides. Sleeping Inkling collapses to the ground with her/his gun arm limp and head hung down. Tripping Inkling lands on his/her butt. Balancing Inkling balances with her/his body facing the camera with one hand on the gun as it waves int he air. She looks downward with a surprised expression. Home-Run Bat Inkling swings forward with one hand while spinning in one full rotation. Star KO Inkling goes "SPLOOOOOOOOOOSH!" Screen KO Inkling slams into the screen with one hand on the gun and her/his tentacle hair waving in the wind. Her/his eyes are closed and opening her/his mouth in pain. Trophies Inklings's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Inkling Unlock: Classic Mode "The Inkling isn't a single being but a rather a race of creatures with quid-like abilities. They are able to generate ink to fire it at foes through a gun. It is unknown how they develop these guns to fire the ink but they are certainly a masterpiece as they can performs many functions. However, one of the most startling abilities that Inklings have in their arsenal isn't a weapon per say but the ability to transform into a squid and dive into ink! That is pretty amazing!" Inkling (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Purple Male "Sniper is one of the weapons that Inkling can utilize to strike ink to their foes from a along range. Whether from squid ingenuity or maybe some sort of higher form of intelligence, the Inkling can use a laser sight to target an opponent, home in, and follow their movements rather easily though being hit or moving obvious messes with the laser sight. It also can't track opponents who are moving at high and erratic speeds. Once the Inkling can line up the shot, it's now or never before they lose it! The resulting shot does a lot of damage on the receiving end." Inkling (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Blue female "The Ink Tornado is a weapon used by the Inklings to devastate the battlefield. When unleashed during Turfs Wars, it sucks in and damages anyone caught within it's inky vortexes. When fired, it can be slightly maneuvered to move toward enemies on a horizontal plane but it is unable to move up vertically. The attack can even suck in nearby opponents for further damage; dealing multiple hits. However, don't worry about it lasting too long as it will vanish after a duration of time. The Ink Tornado will launch players up into the air so watch out!" Green Hoodie Unlock: Boss Battle Console "The Green Hoodie is just once of many items that can be purchased at Jelonzo's shop, Sass au Bon. The clothing store is fairly high end and many sorts of clothing can be bought such as blue tee shirts, polo shirts, uniforms, design tees, and many other types of fashionable clothes in many colors! What better way to show off these new treads and colors by wearing them in the next smash battle! This particular clothing is unique as if you ever tried to go from squid to human without forgetting the hoodie!? Seems almost impossible!" Pink Tee Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld/ "Covering your turf in ink and battling the Octopus Army isn't the only things inklings do. Inklings appear to have a sense of fashion and wear outrageous colors and fashions - even in the battlefield! One of the most oddest yet obvious articles of clothing for the Inklings is headgear. Annie, the sea anemone, owns the headgear shop Okashira-dou and will sell hats, vizors, helmets, goggles, and other headgear-type items for Inklings of all sizes and colors. This black vizor looks cool enough to wear it both at the Plaza and on Final Destination. Inkling (Squid Dive)'' Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Green female "One of the more striking (and convenient) abilities the inkling sports is the Squid Dive. St a moments notice, the Inkling transforms into a squid and can shoot up into the air to dizzying heights and then return back to the ground without even damaging itself. When it lands, the Inkling becomes a puddle of ink and transform back to the human shape. This is such a convenient way to travel without risking harm or even ones life! The Inkling can even damage opponents on the way up, the arc, and on the way back down! I wish I could use this ability to get from my house to work everyday!" '''Inkling (Ink Roller) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Blue male "When you hear roller you don't think of an "Ink Roller", right? Well, in the Inkling world, that could be said the same for a paint roller. Inklings use the Ink Roller for an easy way to expand their turf by laying down whole swathes of ink. It also has the added benefit of propelling the Inkling forward and can be used within the air (minus the ink). It will damage players who are to slow to get out of its rolling way so if you see a huge roller full of ink heading your way - it's best to get up and move out....quick!" Inkling (Yellow female) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Inklings are fashionable creatures and can wear a wide variety of hats, shirts, shorts, and pants! Just look into the Plaza and you will see Inklings of all colors and fashion designs! Inklings are often categorized by color and each gender has a color to match! Though black and white Inklings haven't been found...nor red which is a bit odd. However, Inklings come in orange, blue, pink, green, purple, and yellow! When they fire the globs of ink, the ink also matches that color! That is quit einteresting if I do say so, myself!"" Inkling (Green female) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "Inklings often train and hone their abilities in the long kept tradition called "Turf Wars". Turf Wars are fought in various locations such as harbors, malls, oil refineries, and warehouses though there are many other places. The match starts off which each side trying to lay down as much ink in order to establish a base. Participants can cover their opponents ink with their own and erases all the hard work they did. This may seem like an eternal game of tug of war but one side does eventually win when the amount of ink sprayed is tallied up! Sadly, this doesn't translate well in Super Smash Bros." Inkling (Right) Purple female Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "If there has been studies on why the Inklings can change into a squid and back to a human, I have not read them. I am pretty sure the Inklings do not appreciate scientists poking and prodding them for scientific research. However the fact remains that Inklings can transform into a squid and transform back to a human without any sort of catalyst needed. Boom! Squid! Boom! Human! That is quite the handy ability to have; especially when moving through wire fences that requires a liquid body in order to move through. If I try that, I might land myself in a hospital room. Squid Suit'' Unlock: Complete an Inkling Character Challenge "The Inklings and Octopus Army has been at war as far as anyone can remember. Typically, Inklings go dressed in whatever fashion they are sporting at the time when entering a "Turf War" but, when fighting the armies of the Octopus Army, they gear up with more protective armor. The Squid Suit is a highly combative outfit that allows the Inkling to carry a spare ink tank! Though sadly they can't bring it into Smash. Smash rules. While it is meant for fighting and shooting ink at mechanical tentacles, it does look very fashionable!" '''Ink-megeddon Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "When you hear the inkling take the Smash Ball and press a button....RUN! The Ink-megeddon is a huge blast of ink that erupts in the center of the stage. When it is released, the core quickly expands; drawing in anyone foolish enough to still be near it. The core does more damage but the power of the attack takes to push characters, especially those with high percentages, to the outer section which actually does less damage but more knockback when the blast vanishes! It juggles players within it's inky radius so it's best to write your memoirs in ink cause it will launch you sky high!" Ink Storm Unlock: Unlock all Pit trophies "The Inklings can fire ink. They can transform into squids. They can release huge destructive ink blasts but now they can influence the weather?! The Ink Storm releases a torrent of rain-like ink that hampers opponents movements and halves all stats. Sometimes I do feel like this when it's humid and raining. However, the Inkling delights in this storm as he or she has doubled the stats and can move around as free as a bird. As a plus, all of the Inklings attacks have more damage and knock back and do not take away from the ink tank! And if that's not enough, it completely fills it back up after the Final Smash is over! That7s pretty powerful!" Alternate Costumes Reveal Trailer Mario, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Fox, Donkey Kong, Samus, Pit, and Villager appears with the Smash symbol looking off into the horizon when suddenly they are interrupted by a hail of gunfire and the entire cast is pelted with ink. They then run to the right and run out from the black hole into what appears to be an industrial complex covered in various colors of ink such as orange and blue. The cast, covered head to toe in this ink look each other and look absolutely surprised when, suddenly, they are hired upon yet again by ink. Suddenly the ink shots stop and they hear a whistle in the sky. They look up and see a massive glob of ink descend down and erupt into an ink geyser. They are launched into the air and vanish with a sparkle. The camera pans down and standing on a rooftop was the surprise gunner – Inkling. The scene then cut to a stylized picture of Inkling with her name. The game play portion of the trailer then begins with Inkling forming from a puddle of ink from her squid form to her humanoid form. The trailer shows the Inkling moving and shooting at the same time as well as jumping. It shows Link trying to do a Dair and the Inkling rolls out of the way; transforming into a Squid. It then shows the inkling covering several areas of the stage in ink and then dashing forward; showing an increase in speed in areas of ink while slowing back down in areas without ink. Fox then lands and tries to dash forward but becomes sluggish in the ink. He then causes it to vanish by doing a powered up Down smash but the Inkling shoots with with a Forward Smash attack. The next scene shows the Inkling chasing after Mario, Link, and Fox with the Down Special Paint Roller attack and then running them overall and knocking them into the ground. Finally, Link is caught between two Inklings: one orange and one blue and they both fire a Neutral Special Ink Rocket which blasts him upwards. The scene then cuts to the Inkling who pulls out her ink gun, cocks, and winks to the camera. The Super Smash Bros. logo then cuts in. Following the logo, it shows Inkling standing in a pool of ink with the entire stage covered in ink while the cast floats fast first inside of the ink. She then begins firing at the camera and covers it full of ink. Director 2 Director Masahiro Sakurai: Hello, I am Masahiro Sakurai and I am one of the directors for Super Smash Bros. 5. Yusuke Amano: I am Yushuke Amano, one of the directors of the Splatoon franchise. Sakurai: I must say I was very excited to try out Splatoon for the first time and the concept really interested me. It was a great take on the traditional 3rd person shooter. Amano: We were very happy how Splatoon turned out and we tried to make the Inkling, the characters people can play as, as a viable character. When we were developing Splatoon, we never knew that it would become an important part of Nintendo history but we developed the game with that in mind. When Mr. Sakurai first approached us about including Splatoon content into the game, we were ecstatic. Sakurai: We first intended to only include content such as stages or even make the Ink gun an item but, upon further discussion and meetings, I felt drawn to include the Inkling as a playable character. In past Super Smash Bros. games, I always wanted to include a projectile-only fighter but I always ended up straying from that goal. I can say with 100% confidence that the Inkling is our very first projectile only fighter. (Video shows concept art of the Inkling Gun and then shows a character model for inkling.) Amano: Well, she does use a Paint Roller as a special attack so it’s not all projectiles. *laughs* (Video shows Inkling running forward the paint roller.) Sakurai: *laughs* That is true but please allow me to relish in this personal victory. However, while using the Ink Roller, she can press the special button again to slam the paintroller down which splashes ink up and can be used as a pseudo-projectile. Amano: You sure can't let that go, huh? Well, Mr, Sakurai, I will give you that one. :laughs: (Video shows Inkling doing such that and hitting opponents from afar. Sakurai: Inkling boasts a wide range of projectiles such as grenades, ink rockets, ink snipers, and many other options. Even her throws and aerials incorporate projectiles. This was a great undertaking. (Video shows quick footage of all types of projectiles available.) Amano: Inkling has the advantage from attacking from far away. She is able to rain ink onto her opponents from a safe distance. As you can see in this video, she is firing ink shoots and rockets at far away opponents but…wait…Takamaru is moving into attack. This could be trouble… (Video shows Inkling shooting opponents from afar and then Takamaru running towards inkling.) Sakurai: Inkling isn’t a fast fighter as she is burdened with all of that extra gear. As well, she lacks the close combat skills to go toe to toe with pugilist experts such as Donkey Kong and Pit. However, she has an ace up her sleeve and that’s her ink. Amano: Much like in the Splatoon series, a teams ink will enhance the team members speed allowing them to travel faster and move about the stage. If a player crosses into an enemies ink, however, they become increasingly slow and sluggish. This was carried over into Super Smash Bros. The Inkling can cover the stage such as platforms, walls, and the main stage platform with her ink. In this video, the Inkling is attacked and punished by Takamaru. However, by covering the ground in front and behind her with ink, Takamaru is slowed down to a near standstill thus negating his fast movements. Inkling is then able to perform a powerful Smash attack against Takamaru like so. (Video shows inkling shooting the ground in front and behind her using her Down Smash with ink and takamaru getting stuck in the ink before he can get to her. She then performs a Side Smash attack that launches Takamaru away.) Sakurai: However, opponents can get rid of this ink by attacking it; a powered up Smash attack will get rid of ink. As well, the further Inkling is damaged, the more the ink will vanish. A KO will cause the ink to vanish completely. In addition, the ink will gradually go away after some time or if there is any stage transformations and movements. This makes utilizing the ink less about attacking and more about strategy. (Video shows fox using a Down Smash to get rid of the ink below him and then hitting Inkling to show the gradual vanishing of the ink. Fox then KO’s Inkling which zooms the camera out and shows the ink suddenly vanishing.) Amano: Players can also choose from numerous types of Inklings and not just limited to standard recolors. While the earlier reveal trailer showed the blue variant, there is also a purple and green variant. The developers also created additional variants just for Super Smash Bros. 5! (Video sows the four types of variants.) Sakurai: Inkling looks like to be one of the strategic characters in the game…not to mention projectiles. :laughs: Amano: :laughs: Smash Sneak a Peek Introduction: The Smash Sneak a Peek is a look into the development and implementation of Inkling for Super 5mash Bros. 5 and why Inkling made the roster while some others didn't. The Inkling has been a character on the Super Smash Bros. 5 roster since it's inception with work pertaining to the moveset starting as early as October. At the time, I was unaware of the abilities of the Inkling or the weapons found in Splatoon but I tried to leave them as open as possible so that when the time come to exchange them for actual weapons and movements; it wouldn't result in too much change of the initial roster. After watching gameplay and demo videos of Splatoon, I began crafting the move set. I initially had the Inkling just be a projectile based character without any mechanical implementation of the ink with it being purely aesthetic but I felt that was out of line considering the importance of the ink so I decided to incorporate the "ink mechanic". This is where the Inkling uses ink based on the attack and most replenish it by hiding in it. This is down by ducking, rolling, or simply standing on it. It also slightly increases the Inklings speed while decreasing the opponents speed. This can be seen as rather OP in some cases so the Inkling's damage percentages were lowered to give her slightly weaker attacks to compensate for the ability to hinder opponents movements by the ink. I wanted the Inkling to be largely a projectile fighter with a few physical elements but still relying on inkling technology. In order to not break the game, I decided to forgo including clothing and accessories for the Inklings but maybe we will see them as customizable equip items? After time passed we knew more about the Inklings, I renamed the attacks, added new descriptions, and even changed a few around. The most drastic change was the Final Smashes which were changed to Inkstorm and Kraken respectively. However, as mentioned earlier, I left Inklings move set open in order to change easily and made the moves to be closer to the Inklings nature. The Inkling is a campers/projectile specialists dream and plays quite well. The Inkling may be pressured by more physical opponents such as Little Mac but they have the tools to combat those types of opponents I feel. Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters